Ivy Meets her true loves
by Trisha85
Summary: Ivy Potter was born as James twin sister and will have a contract between Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape and becomes friends with Lily Evans
1. Chapter 1

Ivy-Rose

Pairings: Fem-Harry(Ivy-Rose Lily Potter)/Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape,Lily evans/Regulus Black, Lucretia black/Ignatius Prewett

Dorea Black/Charlus Potter,Remus Lupin/Sirius Black,James Potter/Narcissia Black

Summary: Ivy is the twin daughter of Dorea and Charlus Potter sister to James Potter

Warning:F/M/M,F/M

**Chapter 1**

Ivy is up in her room getting her things packed for her first day of Hogwarts when her mother came in and said"So dear go everything packed for your first day?""Yea just finished."Mother and daughter went down to the dinning hall to meet up with father and son soon they started to eat. Ivy and James quickly gathered their things and stood in front of the floo and Ivy grabbed a pinch of powder and threw it into the fire and said"Platform 9 3/4's."Then Ivy and her things where gone, nest went James and his and James said their good-byes to their parents and promised to write,then went to find some compartments to sit in Ivy found one that had a boy and a girl sitting in and knocked on the door when she heard"Come in,"

Ivy then went in and asked"Do you two mind if I sit here with don't really want to sit with my brother and his new friends?"Then Lily smiled and said"Sure my name is Lily evans and this is Severus Snape what's your name if you don't mind me asking?" Ivy smiled and sat down and said"Not at all my name is Ivy Potter daughter of Lady Dorea and Lord Charlus of the ancient and noble house of Potter pleasure to meet you both hope to be friends with you both if you'll have me that is oh and my brother is James Potter you can my the messy black hair and hazel eyes."

Then Lily said"I see thanks for letting us know I'm sure you'll pick him out for us to see of course, I'll of course be your friend no matter what house we get in right?"Then Severus gave a shy smile back and said"I'll of course be your friend as well Ivy and it don't matter what house we go in."Then in a few hours the three new friends heard the announcer say"Ladies and Gentleman if you all would put on your robes we'll be at hogsmade soon.""Well."Said Lily"If you would be so kind to leave Sev so that I and Ivy can change please."After the girls changed Sev came back in but with a black eye and with someone else when Ivy spotted the black she asked"Oh Sev let me guess James did this to you didn't he,

So the girls got dressed in their robes in silence, then Sev came back in dressed in his robes as well and someone else who helped him into their compartment when Ivy asked"Sev what happened did do this to you if he did I'll write home to my parents when we get sorted to our houses ok."then she turn and asked"My I know your name please and thank you for helping Sev."she said with a smile to the tall blonde boy who said"My name is Lucius Malfoy heir to he house of Malfoy and to answer you question dear lady it was indeed heir James Potter I'm guessing your brother."Ivy sighed"Yes he is indeed my sad to say all summer he has been causing trouble and mom and dad both told him anymore and he'll be disowned and I'll take the place as heir to the family,this is Lily evans she is a friend to me and Sev here."

Then they sat together for the rest of the ride when they got to Hogsmead they saw a giant man saying"Firs' year's, firs' years over here, no more then four to a boat." Then the four got into a boat,once everyone was seated Hagrid said"Forward."They then came to a low bridge when he said"Duck."Then they all got to see their first view of Hogwarts it was soooo beautiful that the books did not do it justice, then Hagrid brought them all to the entrance of the great hall where Professor Mcgonagall was waiting for them when Hagrid said to her"The students Professor.""Thank you Hagrid,Welcome to Hogwarts as you heard I'm Professor Mcgonagall there are four houses here at Hogwarts they are Griffindor,Hufflepuff,RavenClaw and Slytherin, while you are here your houses are like your families you'll earn points and you'll loose points,any rule breaking will earn you detention, follow me please we are ready for you."

So all the students followed her into the great hall right up to the teachers table when she said"Now when I call your name you'll come up here I'll put on the hat to sort you,Longbottom, Frank."He went as called sat on the stool the hat was placed on his head when it shout out"**Griffindor**."then he went to sit at the table with black and red then she carried on until she said"Ivy Potter."Ivy went up and sat on the stool with the hat on her head when it shouted"**Slytherin."**Ivy went to sit at the green and black table beside Lucius who smiled at her and she smiled right back,then Mconagall said" Lily Evans.""**Slytherin."**then she called"Severus Snape.""**Slytherin."**Severus went and sat with his three friends, when Ivy looked up over at Griffindor and saw that James was glaring at her because she was in the wrong house.

When Lily asked"You ok Serena?""Yeah I'm fine, after dinner I'm going to write home to my parents about James and where I was placed and what he did on the train as well.""Yes."Said Lily"I'm gonna write to my parents too to let them know."So after dinner the prefect said"Follow me everyone I'll show you the way to the common room make sure you remember it or you'll get lost, though an older student will follow you for the first week or so you don't forget."then they finally got to the entrance of the common room that had a picture of the Bloody Baron when Prefect said"This is the password don't forget _Pura Semper."_Then the door swang open to reveal the common room and what it looked like, the walls where of course stone, there were carpets in front of the fire place,leather chairs and couches desks chairs littered the room for studying of course,and the fireplace was huge with snakes built in to each sides.

Then prefect said"Slytherin is a family we protect each other since no one else will, everyone will look down on you because you are in a dark house,if there are any fights between you keep them here in the common room not the boys dormitories are on the left and the girls are on the right,I'll leave you to unpack and write to your families,goodnight."So then the first years split up to go to their dorms to unpack the boys went to their dorms and Lucius saw that him and Severus now shared a room witch made him grin,he liked the other boy and the girls especially Ivy though Lily is alright as a friend,in the room there was two king-size beds,two desks for homework,and a shared bathroom.

With the girls they looked around the room and fell in love with the decor,with all the shades of green and silver, they then went a chose their bed, they then started to write home to their parents Ivy's letter went like this"_Dear Mom and Dad _

_I know you would like to know what house I got into,I got Slytherin it's alright,it's cosy,though I do have some news to share about James to you though,he has already started his fights again and not even before school started it was on the train he punched a new friend of mine's in the eye though I don't know why, I know you said he got one more chance before you do something,I should let you know that you should do something before he ruins the Potter name for good because I do not know what he has planned because the moment I got into Slytherin he glared hatred at me._

_Sincerely your daughter Ivy_

So after the ink had dried she rolled it up and looked at Lily who smiled and said"Lets go to the owlery to deliver our letters to our parents.""Yeah ok and l let's get the boys go to go with us as well."So the two girls went to get the boys to deliver their mail, once delivered they then decided to go back to the dorms for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
The next day the four friends were dressed for the day and they met up in the common room and started to go down to the great hall for breakfast,once there they went to their table and they started to serve themselves as they were eating they noticed that not everyone was here in the great hall yet,everyone was asleep still.

While they were eating some of the students had started coming in for their breakfast when Ivy had spotted James,James looked up and notice Ivy starring at him,he then glared hatefully at him once James and his friends sat down to eat the mail arrived and an owl landed in front of him,James noticed that it was from his parents he grinned as he opened the letter and started to read it and he paled then half way through it he looked pissed,after reading the letter he stood up and walked right to were his sister was and said"It's all your fault that mom and dad disowned me said that I caused too much trouble, it's all your fault I hate you,stay away from me you snake!"

Ivy had then look down sad Severus had then put his arm around her as if to protect her from Horace had come by then to hand out their time tables for their classes which read:

Monday:Double Potions -Griffindors at 9:00 am, Transfiguration-Griffindors at 11:00 am,LUNCH,Flying -Griffindors at 1:pm

Tuesday:Transfiguration-Ravenclaw at 9:00 am,FREE TIME at 10:am,LUNCH,Flying at 1:00 pm,Runes-Griffindors at 2:00 pm

Wednesday: Arthimancy -Hufflepuff at 9:00 am,Potions-Griffindors at 10:am,Lunch,History of magic at 1:00 pm,Warding-Griffindors at 2 pm

Thursday:Runes-Griffindors at 9:00 am,Transfiguration-Griffindors at 10:00 am,Lunch,Potions-Griffindors at 1:00 pm

Friday:Flying-Griffindors at 9:00 am,double potions-Griffindors at 10:00 am,Lunch,Runes-Griffindors at 1:00 pm

Ivy had to sigh at her schedule for most of her classes had James in them and she did not feel up to dealing with him,and since it's Monday Ivy and her friends got up and started to head down to the dungeons for their potions class,once there the four friends had found their seats up in the front row on the slytherin side of the room as they started to put their things on to the table the other students had started to come in,James saw his sister and glared hatefully at her causing her to tear up a bit and Lily put her arm around Ivy's shoulder to comfort her which made Ivy smile at Lily.

Just as everyone gotten settled down and their things on the table Professor Horace had come in the room to start the lesson,once he got up to the front of the room he said"Hello,class my name is Professor Slughorn I am also the head of Slytherin,well today you will be learning the difference between cutting,dicing and chopping, now to cut the ingredient you can cut it the long way to get more of the ingredient out or you can cut it the width which you will get the shortest amount of juice from the for the dicing you can either the long way or the width of the ingredient it all depends on if you want to be a master of art of potion making or not,now for the chopping if you look in your books some of your recipes call for a rough chop or finally chopped for the ingredient,well now that you know about that the potion I want you to make is boil cream you have the recipe in your books on page 6 you may begin."

Once the professor said that everyone then went to get their ingredient to start their potion, so while they were working on their potion professor slughorn made his rounds around the room checking on their progress on their potion he then stopped by Ivy's and said"Well done your potion is looking good I would like to invite you to my slug club dear."Ivy smiled at the compliment and said"Of course sir I would be honored to join."Slughorn then smiled at that and he continued onto Severus and said"Well my boy your doing well to I would also like to invite you to my club."Severus looked up and said"Of course sir,would be honored."

Slughorn had then asked the same to Lucius Malfoy and Lily Evans as well who also said yes to joining his little club,after potions where over the four friends then made their way up to transfiguration class once there they then found there seat and waited until all the other students had gotten there,once the class was full Professor Mcgonagall then said"Welcome to Transfiguration everyone,for this class I'll have you make things out of everyday items,but for today's lesson I want you all to turn this match stick into a needle I'll hand out some match sticks for you to try and turn into needles."

Once all the matches were handed out the first ones to turn them into needles were Severus,Lily,Ivy and Lucius Mcgonagall had turned and saw that they turned their matches into needles and said"Well,done you four 20 points to Slytherin."After those four had done it just about half of the class did it as well then Mcgonagall said"Class for homework tonight I want you to write four length page on any transfiguration spell and why they are important class dismissed."

The students then packed up their belongings and they all went into the great hall for their lunch break, after lunch was of course flying lessons which nothing interesting happend they had the rest of the afternoon off then they went back into the great hall for supper then the four friends then went to bed for they had classes again the next day.

_Line Break_

Dorea and Charles Potter where sitting in their living room when they received a floo call from Albus Dumbledore Dorea then said"Hello there Headmaster how may we help you today?""Well I need you to bring James back into your family.""May we ask why Dumbledore he has been causing fights,Charles and I have done everything we could think of to get him to stop the fighting we're afraid that he got the touch of the black madness that runs in my family."

Dumbledore then ran his fingers through his beard and said"if you would bring him back in the family I can have someone help him with this.""The Black madness can not be helped headmaster,we will bring James back into the family but he will not be the heir of the family that will be Ivy she will be the head of the family after Charles."

Then Dumbledore thought_"Maybe I can get them to let James go after Lily they would make a great couple, then I can get them to make a marriage contract for Ivy with Bill Weasley. _Then Dumbledore said"Well you think James and Lily will make a fine couple.""Yes but Lily does not like James in that way though headmaster and I don't blame the girl for that and Charles and I will not push them together if Lily does not want that."Dumbledore then frowned at that and then tried again but with Ivy and said"Well I think you should sign Ivy a marriage contract with Bill Weasley he would make Ivy a nice husband."

Then Charles said"That maybe so headmaster but Dorea are the parents headmaster we will talk to our children who they would like to marry or not and no one else headmaster good day to you."And with that Charles closed off the floo network from the headmaster and he turned to his wife and said"That man was trying to manipulate us dear into marrying off our children surely you felt that right?""Yes dear I did indeed,should we warn the children of the manipulations of the headmaster?""We should yes write to them and let them know dear."

Then Dorea turned and left the room to write to her beloved children so that she can warn them of the headmaster even though she knows that sadly James would follow the headmaster before his family. She was scared for her children to be caught up in what ever Dumbledore has planed for them but she was not about to let that happen.

_Line Break_

Ivy had looked up and noticed that the owl posts had arrived an owl land in front of her and she took the letter from the owl the owl flew to her brother who then took the second letter,Ivy opened her letter and it read:

_To my dearest daughter_

_I am writing to warn you about the headmaster for he floo called your father and I today to ask us to bring your brother back into the family we told him that we would but James would not be the heir of the family that would be you and that one day you would be the head of the family,he also tried to get us to set up a marriage contract for you Ivy with one Bill Weasley we told him that it would be up to you on h=who you want to marry when your older._

_Your father and I just want you to be careful of the headmaster for we found that he has plans for you and James since he mentioned that James be with Lily you should warn Lily about James and Albus that is all I have to say in this letter about this matter._

_Love your mother Dorea_

Ivy then turned to Lily and said"Lily my mother told me to let you know that the headmaster and James plan on getting you and James together.""Thank you for letting me know they will be sourly disappointed since I already have someone that I love right now his name is Regulus Black.""That's great Lily would you believe that I happen to like Lucius and Severus.""What really wow that's great Ivy."Lily smiled at her friend,then Lily said"Think next year for hogsmade I might ask Regulus to go with me.""I think he will if you ask him since next year we will be allowed to go to hogsmade,think next year I'll ask both Sev and Luc to go with me."

Ivy said with a smile of her own and said"Think they would?""Of course they would they would be stupid not to go with you Ivy.""Let's head to the common room I'm getting tired.""Ok let's go Ivy."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning at breakfast James went to Ivy and said"Looks like mom and dad brought me back into the family dear sister but don't worry soon I'll have the heir spot again Dumbledore will make sure of that."James then walked over to the Griffindor table,Ivy looked after him with worry on her face at her brother when Lily put her hand on Ivy's shoulder and said"You alright Ivy?""Yea I am let's go and eat Then I want to write to my parents ok?""Yea sure Ivy."

The girls sat down next to the boys Sev then asked"You ok there Ivy you looked a little worried there at your brother.""Yea I'm ok it was just something that my parents wrote to me don't worry about it ok?"Sev did not by it though then Lucius asked"Hey Sev,Ivy after breakfast do you mind if I speak to you alone please,there is something I want to ask you?"Then Severus and Ivy looked at each other and back to Lucius and said"Of course but you know that Lily will be there as well right?"Lucius then smiled and said"Of course she would be there I wouldn't have it any other way."

So after Breakfast Lucius then lead them to a old class room and closed the door and Ivy said"So Lucius what did you have to ask Sev and I?"Then Lucius took a deep breath and said"Would you and sev do a marriage contract with me when we are older my father wants to set one up with the blacks but the two I want to marry is you, Ivy and Sev if you both would have me that is?"Severus and Ivy looked at each other and nodded to each other and said at the same time"Of course we will Lucius your what we want as well."

Lucius then looked up at them with a smile and said"Great I'll let my father know that then and hopefully he won't go with that blacks with this.""Hey Lucius did you forget that I'm half black thanks to my mother who is a black.""Huh guess I did since you don't really act like one.""Well never was raised with them though I mean we go over for family gatherings though but that's about it,do you mind if I let my parents know about this they may set up a marriage contract between the three of us.""Yea sure you can let them know how you Sev?""Yea I'll let my mother know about it."

Once they were done talking Ivy and Lily then went to their room in the common rooms,Once in their bedroom Ivy got out some parchment and her ink well and her quill to write her letter:

_Dear Mom and Dad_

_I hope this letter finds you well,and I know that I'm only 11 years old right now but I believe that I have found my two soul mates I can not believe that instead of one I got two soulmates that love me so I'm just writing to ask if you could write up a marriage contract for the three of us my soulmates names are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape._

_with love Ivy_

Once she was done she let the ink dry before folding the letter and turning to Lily and said"I'm going to the owlery to mail my letter want to come with?"Then Lily looked up and smiled and said"Sure let's go."So the two girls then left to the owlery on the way there they had a run in with James and his friends when James then said"So where are you going Ivy and with Lily?""That is none of your business James.""Your wrong it is my business dear sister for I'll be the heir of the family again Dumbledore promised he would make it so."Ivy then frowned along with Lily,Sirius and Remus then Remus said"Come on James we should get back to the common room."

Then James turned to Remus and said"But why,I want to make Ivy pay for getting our parents to disown me in the first place."Then Ivy said"That was not my fault James mother and father had both told you plenty of times before about your fighting but of course you don't listen,you listen more to the headmaster then you do to your own parents who might I add gave birth to you and raised you and loved you as well."

Then James said"Oh really they me when I know for a fact that they love you more then they have ever loved me Ivy,all I hear from them is oh Ivy is my little girl I love her so much,it makes me sick to hear it since you were born that was all I heard well now I'm sick of it I wished that you were never been born Ivy."Ivy then looked at James with tears in her eyes she knew that James had hated her but she didn't think that he'd hate her this much she then grabbed Lily by the hand and ran to the owlery.

Remus and Sirius turned to James and Remus said"That was cold James Ivy was really hurt that you told her that,but I am not going to continue to be your friend James especially if you are going to be cruel to your own sister like that."Remus turned and walked away from them Sirius then said"I am with Remus on this one even I would not have gone that far to hurt Regulus if he was in Ivy's spot and I was in your spot James."Sirius then turned and followed Remus to find Ivy to see if she was alright.

_Line Break_

Once at the owlery Ivy then opened the door and went in and she finally let Lily's hand go and Lily then asked"Ivy you ok,you seemed pretty upset back there?"Before Ivy could answer Remus and Sirius came into the room looking concerned for her and Remus asked"Are you ok,Ivy look both Sirius and I told James that if he is going to be cruel to his own sister then we don't want to be friends with him any more if you want we can be your friends."Ivy looked at Remus and said"You really left James for me,you know that he'll be pissed at that right and I'll be glad to have you two as friends as long as your nice to Lucius and Severus as well they are both my mates."

Sirius then said"We never hated them that was all James because he had gotten it in his head that Lily was his even though she is a slytherin he didn't care he just said that Lily was his and his alone."Ivy sighed and said"Lily told me that her mate was Regulus and not James though I know when James hears that he is going to be pissed so we have to protect Lily and Regulus over break I'll let my parents know of James attitude."She offered them a sad smile at that .

Then Ivy turned and walked over to her owl and tied her letter to her leg and Ivy watched as athena flew off to her parents once she was done that Ivy turned and said"Well that's done with would you two be willing to walk us to the slytherin territory please I don't trust James right now he might do something stupid."

Then Remus ever the gentlemen then said"Of course we will and in the morning would you and your friends mind if Sirius and I sat with you for breakfast we don't want to talk to James right now."Then Lily said"Of course you can you two can sit with us any day."Lily said that with a bright smile that made the others smile back at her, the four of them then made their way down to the dungeons.

When the four of them made it to the start of the dungeons Remus then said"Well I guess this is where we must leave you two for now anyways,we'll see you two tomorrow morning.""Of course Remus see you tomorrow morning for breakfast."Lily said with a smile then Remus and Sirius then turned and left with smiles on their face while Lily and Ivy then finished on their way to the common room for the night.

_Line Break_

The next morning Dorea was sitting in her living room having tea with her husband when her daughter's owl came flying into the room and landed right in front of her waiting for her to take the letter off once Dorea did just that Athena then took off for the owlery at the mansion Charles then chuckled at that and then asked"So dear what did Ivy write this time huh?""Oh hush you just let me open the letter before you ask me first huh."Dorea said with a laugh at her husband she then opened the letter and started to read it as she read it a smile formed on her face and Charles then asked"Well don't keep me waiting what did she say?"

Then Dorea said"Well dear apparently our daughter had found her mates,yes dear you heard me right as in mates not one but two mates our daughter has and she was asking if we could set up a marriage contract for them and her mates names are Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape they are the boys we saw at the train station dear so what do you think?""I'll go and get started on the papers for Ivy though I believe we should do the same thing for James as well.""Yes I think you are right love if we don't do something now we will eventually lose James to his hatred and his loyalty to the headmaster."

So Charles left to write a letter to Cygnus for a marriage contract between James and Narcissia Black once he was done writing that letter Charles then started on his daughters marriage contract once he was done that he sat it down on his desk for the afternoon since he knew that his daughter would be in class right now he then started on writing to Abraxas Malfoy and Eileen Snape to let them know of their children's mate that is his daughter and to see if they would want to start a marriage contract between their children to expand their families once done he sent them out as well as one to his daughter to let her know it was done.

_Line Break_

After classes was over Ivy and her mates and Lily then went to the great hall for supper when they were finished eating the mail arrived with an owl landing right beside her waiting for her to take the letter from her when she had it in her hand she read the letter from her father when she was done Ivy had a smile on her lips when Severus saw that Ivy was smiling he asked her"What has you in a good mood Ivy?""My father just got back to me saying that he was talking to our parents to set up a contract for us and apparently he is also setting one up for James as well with a Narcissia Black."

Then Lily frowned at that and said'Well I know for a fact Ivy your brother when he finds out about that he'll be pissed and then he'll tell Dumbledore."Then Ivy said"Yea I guess your right about that I'm going to write to my parents about James latest attitude."Then Ivy pulled out some parchment and her ink well and her quill and started a letter to her parents,Once she was done she asked"Would you guys like to go with me to the owlery?""Sure we would Ivy."Said Lucius.

After they were done eating the four friends then made their way to the owlery they also bumped into Remus and Sirius when Ivy said"Hi,Remus,Sirius how have you been?""Oh we've been good,good morning Lucius,Severus just so you two know we did not hate you that was all James that did."With that Lucius and Severus nodded their heads to them and Lucius then asked"So do the two of you want to come with us to the owlery?"

Then Remus smiled and said"Sure why not."So six friends then continued to the owlery,once there Ivy then walked over to her owl Athena and tied her letter to her leg and she said"Take this to mom and dad okay girl."The owl then flew off to her done the six friends then went to their classes for the day.


	4. Chapter 4

Trisha85: Sorry everyone my internet has been out for about a day and a half so I haven't been online

Chapter 4

Dorea and her husband was just sitting down for breakfast when they had received a letter from their daughter Dorea had taken it from Athena and read the letter:  
_Dear mom and dad_

_I wanted to write about James attitude I was walking to the owlery to deliver my last letter to you when I was stopped by James and his friends and he told me that he would soon be the heir of the family and that he has always hated me,I'm scared mom and dad of what James may do he more or less told me that he might do something, what ever you have planned for James you might want to act on it now then later._  
_He really seems to follow the headmaster's words like he worships him._  
_love Ivy_

With that Dorea looked over at her husband with worry written over her face and she asked"Charles what are we going to do Ivy said she was scared of James and she said that James was worshiping the headmaster."Then Charles sighed and said"I know love,I just don't know what we will do with James."Charles then started to think at what he would do that would work to straight out his son before he or Dumbledore try and do something to his daughter.

Charles then excused himself from the table and went to his study he then grabbed a piece of parchment and started to write to his friend Abraxas Malfoy to see if he could help with his son and to write a contract for his daughter and her soulmates one who happen to be his friends then sighed as he tried to think of other ways to stop his wayward son from following Dumbledore but would work.

_Line Break_

Mean while back at Hogwarts the headmaster was sitting in his office with a smirk thinking_"_ _Well now that I have James as a puppet from the Potters but to bad he is not the heir no that would be the girl,how would I go about getting James the heir position and not his sister can't kill her people will of course talk about it,maybe an accident that may just work though._

Dumbledore then smiled as he thought of his next plan as he popped in a lemon drop,meanwhile with Ivy and her friends they where sitting outside by a big tree down by black lake they where either talking about classes or helping each other studying for a test in one of their classes when Lily asked"So Ivy did you get a letter back from your parents yet about James and his anger issues?"Then Ivy sighed and said"No not yet though to tell the truth I don't think mom and dad knows what to do with James right now,I know that since we were kids they had tried everything for him to listen to them and nothing worked."

Then Ivy said"Well we should go in it's almost dinner time so let's go."So the group had started to gather up their things to go inside when it started to rain just as they got to the doors when Severus said"Man that was close we almost got drenched."They then continued on their way to the great hall,once there the group then headed over to the Slytherin table when all of the student's came in they all stopped and stared at the six friends sitting together at the Slytherin table,once everyone had gotten over their shock they then went to sit in their own seats.

When James and Peter walked in they saw Sirius and Remus was sitting with Ivy and her friends James then went over to them and said"Sirius,Remus why are you two sitting here with the snakes?"Then Sirius said"Well they are our friends James so we can sit with them if we want to and if you haven't noticed that Remus and I have stopped hanging out with you James because your anger there is going to get you into trouble one day and you won't get yourself out of it, you'll be by yourself."

James then looked mad at what Sirius was saying then he said"Well what if I wrote to your parents and told them what you are doing Sirius,I bet they will not like what your doing.""Actually knowing my parents like I do, they maybe happy for me and think that I'm finally coming around to the family,so you'll be doing them a favor James."

Hearing that James got pissed and walked off over to Griffindor table he then started to dish up his plate of food as soon as he started doing that Peter came and sat down and plated his own dish up as Sirius and his friends Remus had turned to Sirius and said"Hey Sirius after Breakfast I would like to talk to you alone alright?""Huh,yeah okay Remus where do you want to meet?""Hmm how about the owlery?""Okay I'll meet you there."Sirius said with a smile to Remus.

_Line Break_

Remus was already at the owlery when Sirius made it there Remus then said"I think we should tell Ivy,Lily,Severus and Lucius about my little furry problem.""Is that what you want Remus?"Remus had thought for a second and said"It is they are our friends Sirius and they have a right to know and I have another thing to tell you.""Ok tell me what it is Remus."Remus then let out a sigh and said"Well you know that I'm a werewolf right,well we have a mate and you are my mate Sirius."

Sirius had looked shocked and said"I'm your mate Remus?""Yes Sirius you are my mate are you ok with that?""Yea to tell you the truth since I met you on the train here I thought you were kinda cute you know so I don't mind being your mate Remus."When Remus heard that he smiled and hugged Sirius who of course hugged him back.

After that the two mates had decided to go to their new friends,and they had found them in the library Remus and Sirius went to them and said"Ivy,can we talk to you guys in private please there is something that we need to tell you guys?""Sure let's go find somewhere more private."With that the group of friends then gathered up their stuff and left the library.

Once they left the library he six friends then went to find a quiet room to talk when Remus said"Hey,guys I know of a room that we can go to.""Yea where Remus where is that?"Said Ivy then Remus said"It's called the come and go room or as Sirius and I like to call it the ROR room all you have to do is walk backwards and forwards three times while thinking what room you'll want it' on the third floor come on we'll show you guys."

Once they reached the third floor Remus brought them to a plain looking door and walked backward and forward three times and thinking"_I need a room to talk in,I need a room to talk in,I need a room to talk in."_Then he opened the door and they all stepped in and Ivy said"Wow it's so roomy in here.""Yea it is and if you want any food or anything the room will give it to you as well."

Then Lily said"Wow that's pretty neat.""It is indeed."Said Sirius who was sitting down on a couch in the room by the fireplace,then everyone went and sat down when Lucius said"So you two wanted to talk?"Remus then sighed and said"W-well it's more like to tell you a secret that I have and that I-I need to tell you."

Lily then said"It's alright Remus just tell us when your ready we won't turn on you or anything like that we're your friends."She said with a smile to him and Remus then said"W-well since I was little I was sick and my parents couldn't afford to by any medication for me and of course my dad pissed off the wrong person who of course turned out to be a werewolf,well one night when my parents were sleeping he came into my room and bit me turning me into a werewolf so now on each full moon I turn into one."

Then Remus then felt arms wrapped around him causing him to look up to see Ivy and Lily holding him and offering him comfort for what he has been through he of course gave the girls a smile for giving him comfort,then he looked over at Lucius and Severus when Lucius said"We don't hold it against you Remus and we don't hate you all of a sudden either we're still friends after all right Sev?"

Severus then sighed and said"Yes we are still friends."Then once they were done talking the six friends then left the room and headed down for dinner in the great hall once there James saw them enter the hall with a frown on his face,James thought that Sirius and Remus would be back to being his friends and not his sisters,then he thought that he'll get her back for taking his two friends away from him as well as still being the heir of the family.


End file.
